Time travelling Chris has a surprise visitor
by head.chantal
Summary: Chris travels back to the past to save his older brother turning evil he gets himself into trouble resulting in a surprise visitor and some major revelations. underlined is mental voices.


"Where the hell is he" Piper's frustration was mounting "I'm sure there's a reason why he's not answering" Phoebe tried to sooth 'yeah probably because he's scared you'll blow him up' she mentally yelled at her eldest sister. The charmed one's had not seen they are neurotic white lighter from the future since they had saved the half manticore baby. Paige and Phoebe glanced at each other knowing that Piper was dangerous in this kind of mood "Leo could we have a moment of your time" Phoebe relented. Blue orbs appeared as a form materialised fading away to reveal Leo "Chris is you're white lighter now you really should call him" Piper was so worked up she had not noticed her former husband's arrival. "I think we should talk in the kitchen" Paige said eager to get out of Piper's firing line "orbing would be for the best" Phoebe chipped in feeling the rising temper from Piper. Paige took Phoebe's hand and orbed to the kitchen were they materialised seconds after Leo "what's with all the cloak and dagger" Leo asked as soon as they were fully materialised.

* * *

"We can't get a hold of Chris" Phoebe blurted out immediately "what" Leo's anger began to rise "we haven't seen him since the manticore baby incident and it doesn't look like he's been back to P3" Paige added. Once again they glanced at each other "he was so mad when he found out that we think he might have gone demon hunting alone". "Chris gone" Wyatt announced from the doorway Phoebe walked over to her nephew "we know sweetie why don't you go find mummy" "ok" Wyatt toddled off content that his aunts had noticed that his little brother was missing. When Chris' had exploded with 'there's a demon in the playpen' Wyatt's suspicions had been confirmed he just couldn't understand why his mum and aunts were so mean to him. "Phoebe" Leo asked frowning "he's been on edge these past couple of days he seems to really care about Chris"...

* * *

A little while ago..._Roland thanked his lucky stars that none of his fellow elders had discovered Celeste yet, the teenager had arrived at precisely the same moment Chris was leaving with Bianca a few months ago. She had arrived in his chambers right in front of him during his mediation he immediately knew from her appearance he could trust her. She had urged him to keep her presence a secret and made him promise he would keep a close eye on Chris for her. She had come back to ensure that Chris succeed to save Wyatt as she did not exist in the world he had come from._ Roland was glad that his fellow elders were too busy to notice his rising anxiety he had been struggling to keep a lock on Chris for the past couple of days and he had lost him completely. He tried to tell himself it was nothing he had watch with horror as Piper was horrid to him after his objection to the manticore baby that Chris was just licking his wounds somewhere blocking his attempts.

* * *

Then he heard Phoebe calling Leo for assistance and his heart dropped knowing that if they could not raise him something was seriously wrong...

* * *

"What the hell do you mean you can't find him" Roland flinched as the full force of the teenagers anger was directed at him "this isn't meant to be happening next you're going to tell me that there's been a slight power surge like when someone time travels". Roland pulled a face "you've got that face the one mum hates so much" "which one's that" Roland asked "you're about to confirm that our statements correct" she shook her head. "You told me that Chris told the charmed one's that Bianca died right" "yes" Roland watched as Celeste went rigid "what's wrong" "I really hope that my history books had it wrong" "meaning". She had completely shut down leaving Roland to muse over who much he reminded her of her father and come to think of it her grandmother as well...

* * *

"It's no use I can't sense him he must be blocking me" Leo said in exasperation as his third attempt to sense the white lighter failed miserably "this might work" Paige said thumping the book on the coffee table. "Paige he's a white lighter not a witch" Piper snapped "he's half witch remember he didn't freeze" Phoebe said "oh I'd forgotten" Piper said calming down a little. The sisters grouped together so they could all see the book and began the chant "Power of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here. Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me". They all looked up expectantly as white orbs appeared swirling around as Chris' form appeared they gasped as they saw that he was bloody. But they had other things to worry about as something stopped prevented him from full materialising disappearing into thin air...

* * *

Chris re-materialised in the filthy and rather draughty high rise he had been in moments before "I wondered how long it'd take them to try that one hence the little spell to stop it working" Bridget's said as she stood in front of him. Chris knew that she had only allowed them to attempt it because she liked the cat and mouse game. Bridget looked around trying to find something she could use to secure her prey when her eyes landed on a metal ring just above Chris' head. She pulled out the handcuffs she had procured from a San Francisco Police officer she used them to secure Chris' right hand to the ring. "I thought you liked to chase your prey before torturing them" Chris observed "you don't remember do you my my" Chris tried and failed to keep the confusion out of his eyes. "I've been here three days Christopher, I nearly had you but you got spooked by a dark lighter" Chris realised he had no recollection of events after Piper had thrown him out the manor which scared him. A sadistic look settled on Bridget's face one Chris recognised, he braced himself for the pain that would follow...

* * *

Celeste looked up as Roland approached "they cast the 'to call a lost witch' spell and nearly had him" his voice betrayed his disappointment "how was he" Roland's heart broke at the sadness in her voice. "Bloody" Celeste sank onto the bed near tears "I can't take this much longer" "take what" Roland asked sitting next to her. "I'm used to having being able to sense my families thoughts and feelings but I'm out of my time, my mother is too young to have formed her telepathy yet and dad's not even been conceived"...

* * *

Chris was trying to block out the pain from his broken leg when he heard a sweet voice in his ear 'you need to channel the energy you're using to block you're father into staying alive'. For some reason Chris recognised this voice and felt that it was there to help him so he considered following its instructions...

* * *

Celeste knew that if she combined her powers with Roland's she might be able to get a message to either Leo or Wyatt pointing them in the right direction of Chris' capturer. The only problem was she had to prepare her mind first to ensure that was all she gave away...

* * *

Just over an Earth hour later Celeste sat across from Roland she began murmuring the chant she had learnt from her mother "Let mind and body soar, to heights not reached before, we call upon those the ancient powers, meld our minds as one for Chris we must save, my spirit to your spirit, my mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts. Melded we become one spirit with one mind and one thought..." Roland gasp as he was suddenly pulled inside of Celeste's mind "Roland while I concentrate on telling Leo how to find Bridget, I need you to focus on shielding my other thoughts from him" "got it" he replied.

'Leo Wyatt listen to me, Bianca had a younger sister Bridget who never approved of Chris and Bianca let alone they're plans to change the past. They were really close so her death would've come as bad news she's come back to take her revenge on Chris. She will have erected a spell to prevent you from remotely retrieving him, you can find them by locating that shield Roland will show you how to do that'. Celeste broke the meld with a large mental push that shoved Roland's spirit out of her head "you saw how to find the shield right" she asked as he opened his eyes. "Yes" he said a little shaky "take a minute to recover change out of your robes and go show Leo" she urged. "I can't risk leaving you" he replied breathing heavily through the shock "that's why I need you to change out of your robes" she said eyes twinkling. "They're never fall for that the moment they talk to you they'll figure it out" Roland said realising what she meant "not if I pretend to mediate" he thought about it "that could work but I've not got anything to wear". "My you thought about that" she said pulling out the bag she had arrived with, from it she extracted a pile of clothes...

* * *

How do I look" he said giving her a spin after they had changed "creepily hot" she said looking at the jeans and checked shirt "see you soon" he said orbing down out. Moments later he materialised in the charmed one's lounge "oh" Paige said having got her hopes up while Phoebe looked him up and down "you've already tried hitting on me once Phoebe" he said turning to Leo. "Really" she asked frowning "more robes" he called over his shoulder "so are we going to look for this shield" Leo had been indecisive whether to trust the mental voice but seeing Roland made the decision for him. "From the sounds of it we don't have time to waste, girls you need to boil the strongest vanquishing potion possible. Phoebe you need to come up with a spell to vanquish a vengeful Phoenix". No one delayed a second jumping into action with lightning speed "you know all of us elders are linked celestially, we need to combine our sensing abilities with my medium-ship power to look for a red force field". Wyatt watched the events unfold in front of happy that they were finally doing something to find Chris...

* * *

a tense half an hour later the potion was made the spell ready and the two elders had finally located the shield. "Roland will you stay here and watch Wyatt we've got no idea what we're orbing into" Piper asked "sure how about if you're not back in an hour, I orb him up there leave him with Kyle and come find you" Kyle's an elder" Paige asked "no a white lighter but I figured you trust him". "Time to go" Leo urged "he's right go Wyatt we will be safe" Roland reassured them with that they all joined hands and orbed out. They materialised behind the pillar Chris was handcuffed to and steps away from a large air conditioning unit that had been dumped so they quickly ducked behind it using it for cover.

Bridget had caught the distinctive blue orbs out of the corner of her eye and knew that her game was drawing to a close and realised she could use this to cause lasting pain to the family who had created this killer. "After all this trouble I've gone through to come back even signing my own death warrant you don't even beg for your life you're pathetic" "what do you mean death warrant" Chris' mind was fuzzy from the repeated beatings, blood loss and pain. "You're brother sent me back to complete what Bianca screwed up when you killed her. Do you really think he'll let me live when I return without you. Although the news of the death of the mighty Christopher Perry Halliwell would weaken the resistance". Leo and the charmed one's were frozen to the spot "Wyatt's his brother" Paige whispered "I totally hit on my own nephew when we were goddess" Phoebe added "I was so mean to him" Piper said feeling guilty. "He's not doing great" Phoebe hushed tones broke into their reverie "let's give that b- a taste of what makes Halliwell's so great" Piper said. They emerged from behind the unit "hey there" Piper said catching Bridget's attention the battle that ensured was so fast paced that no one present could recall exactly how it unfolded just that it ended with Bridget screaming as she was vanquished.

Piper finally looked at her youngest son and felt sick at what she saw his left leg was at an odd angle, he had a deep wound to his neck, his right wrist did not look too healthy, and his face was swollen and bruised. She rushed over to him overwhelmed with emotion "Paige get these damn cuffs of him" Piper snapped at her little sister "cuffs" Paige held her hand out calling for them. They disappeared from where they held Chris' wrist reappearing in her outstretched hand, once the restraints were removed Chris' hand fell limply to his side. "What's going on" Chris voice was weak as his eyes fluttered open "you're safe Chris we've found you" Piper said causing him he winced at the sound of her voice "the music's to loud". "Music" Piper said looking at her sisters "oh god he's got a concussion" he shivered under her hand which was gently laid on his shoulder "we need to get him back to the manor where it's warm" Phoebe said urgently.

"Leo you ok to orb Chris" Paige asked unsure she was could safely orb him in his current condition "go on head" Leo said already moving to kneel by him, Paige took Phoebe's hand and lightly touched Piper's shoulder. They orbed back to the lounge that they had left only a little while before; Roland was relieved when he saw the three figures appear. "You find Chris" he asked as soon as they fully materialised "Leo's orbing with him" "look I need to go and inform the others but I'll be back shortly". Roland knew Celeste would be going out of her mind "sure" Piper replied Roland's form de-materialised just as Chris and Leo materialised. Leo gently laid Chris on the couch taking a seat in front of him he held his hands out in order to heal Chris the familiar golden glow appeared but it had no effect on the severely injured white lighter. "Please this isn't happening again we've vanquished her already" Piper said concerned "some thing's blocking my powers but it's not the same as last time because it's not draining his" Leo confirmed their worst fears looking at his feverish son...

* * *

"Did it work" Celeste asked Roland "yes they found him but he's not in great shape" "how bad" "his legs clearly broken, he's feverish, got a wound to his, cracked ribs, his wrist is also broken, covered in bruises & swellings. They think he might have concussion & some things blocking Leo's healing power". Celeste nodded "that's because he's not fighting for himself, the time for hiding in the shadows is over I've got to step into the light" she didn't wait to hear Roland's reply as she orbed out. He swore obscenely at the stubbornness that seemed to come as standard with elders "I didn't think us elders were meant to use language like that" Roland was kinda relieved that Celeste had gone as Leo appeared in the spot she's previously occupied…

* * *

"Who the hell are you" Piper said on the defensive as the young girl appeared where Leo had just stood "Celeste Halliwell I'm from the future" "so that would make you 1 of our daughters right". Celeste shook her head "not if he dies" she said glancing over at Chris "I'm in no mood for cryptic" Piper snapped causing Celeste to laugh "you never are, what I mean is I don't belong in the future Chris came from". Paige felt a headache coming on "care to explain" she asked "I'll try and spare you the technical jargon of it because it'll only give you a headache. I only exist in the future where Wyatt is saved I was sent back when Bianca took Chris back to his future, I've been hiding from the all mighties in Roland's room ever since". She cast a longing glance at Chris seeing his laboured breathing the tight control off her emotions slipped "you're his daughter" Celeste hoped Phoebe would not have noticed "aye, It's good to finally meet you Phoebe". Phoebe frowned "why where am I in your time" unlike Chris Celeste did not fear future consequences as Roland would see that all memories of her where removed by the cleaners. "You emigrated to Japan where you live with your cupid husband and daughters, Paige retook up magic school to coincide with her whiteligther boyfriends job at Triskal, Piper you happily live here with your daughter running P3 while she trains to be a Triskal agent, Chris co-heads prowler with my mum and Wyatt well last we heard from home was a picture postcard of him on Ayers rock with his girlfriend".

"My whiteligther boyfriend" Paige asked "senior special agent Kyle Brody" Celeste told her "what's Wyatt doing on Ayers rock" Piper asked concerned "when I left he had embarked on an around the world backpacking adventure deciding to visit the worlds greatest sights". "Do you know what's wrong with Chris" Phoebe was the first one to ask a question not related to their future "I believe so it's not any kind of spell, virus, potion or poison that the elders can help with if I'm right it's Chris refusing to fight because he blames himself". "What do you mean he blames himself" she pulled a strained face "don't ask me to explain what goes through his head it confuses me, my mother's a Triskelion so he's learnt some of her tricks, but I do remember one time he had gone to check in with a deaf charge when they got ambushed. He managed to orb them back with Kara only sustaining scratches but the moment he landed in our hall he froze up, it took Roland healing her to bring him round". "Why didn't you call Leo" Piper asked causing Celeste to look away "I'm afraid one thing Chris fails to save is his relationship with his father, Leo spent most of Chris' childhood with the elders. It only made your relationship stronger in fact we live next door in Dan's old house".

Suddenly a thought occurred to Celeste "I have an idea" she said walking across to the guy who looked so much like the father she would do anything for "it's a long shot but it's all I got" she said kneeling in front of him. Gently placing her hands on either side of his temples she then closed her eyes focusing on finding his thoughts amongst the jumble she was getting from her relatives. 'Got it' she practically yelled "Christopher Perry Halliwell I need you to listen to me" "you're the voice from before" his mental voice was a little shaky. "Yeah that's me Chris my name's Celeste" "I always loved that name" "I figured as you're the one who gave it to me. Chris I need you to fight and let Roland heal you" "why". 'This is going nowhere fast' Celeste mentally scolded "because if you fail to stop Wyatt turning evil, you'll never meet my mother and have me" she played her trump card the one she hoped with give him the cause to fight. "Celeste" he asked guarded "aye" "if I let Roland heal me will you be here when I come round" she laughed "sure if that's what it takes".

She released her hands from his temples "Roland" she called "everything alright" Piper asked from over her shoulder "I've talked him into agreeing to let Roland heal him" She said in a rush barely stopping to take a breath. Right on cue Roland materialised behind the sofa "so this is where you got to" he scolded here "shut it and heal Chris for me" she said moving to perch on the coffee table as her legs began to cramp. Roland bent over the back of the sofa holding his hands out a golden glow appeared spreading across Chris' body as his injuries began to heal. Everyone eagerly watched for several awkward moments until finally his eyes fluttered open "hey little man nice to have you back with us" Roland said as Chris stared straight up at him. "Where's Celeste" he asked Roland jerked his head in the direction of the woman that he had come to care a lot about over the past couple of months something he believed echoed from their future relationship. "Hey there future boy" Celeste said as the sea green eyes landed on her "hey future girl" he replied swivelling so he could sit up so he could look into her emerald coloured eyes.

"You look like a girl that punched me once" he said "her name wasn't Aeryn Driscoll was it" Celeste asked a faint smile flickering across her face "how'd you know" "because well in my timeline you make the most chaotic dysfunctional yet happy very happy family. Your life is full of chaos, disorder and leaving reports to the last minute by hiding them in your bottom drawer while her life is full of crazy, order and swiftly written reports. That's what makes you the best parents and Triskal partners in history"…

* * *

Both Celeste and Chris succeed in saving the future to which they returned, in the room in which Aeryn Driscoll gave birth to Celeste Driscoll Halliwell, Christopher Perry Halliwell, Penelope Halliwell and Piper Halliwell were all present while downstairs Roland, Aurora Driscoll Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, Coop, Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, Billie Jenkins, Melinda Halliwell, Paige Mathews, Kyle Brody, Andrew Langston and Edward Langford.


End file.
